Don't Ask Me To Be Your Friend
by itsonly.love91
Summary: "I can't watch you become someone you're not for some boy" he got closer to her and raised his hand to touch her cheek, "I love you Ally, please don't ever forget that" he pressed his lips to hers chastely three times and stepped back facing the door, he grabbed the doorknob and said in a whisper "Good bye Ally."
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello sweethearts. This is my new story, is a two shot, I was going to make it a one shot but I decided to divided it. Hopefully you will like it._**

**_Disclaimer: Austin & Ally doesn't belong to me, if it did I would make Auslly happen and have a lot cute fluffy moments._**

* * *

"_To douchebags! And to girls that break your heart. And to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with her"_

_Travis Maddox (A Beautiful Disaster)_

Don't Ask Me To Be Your Friend

She didn't knew what had just happened, the moment that she heard the door close behind him she fell to the knees and the tears came, she didn't knew why she was crying. She was the one that told him no. She was having some problems breathing, the tears never leaving her eyes.

She didn't knew what to do, her best friend just walked away, leaving her all alone, after confessing his feelings towards her. The ache in her heart increasing remembering his words, his touch, his fingers in her hair as he kissed her with so much force, that she thought she would pass away in that very moment.

But then she remembered Elliot, and how much she loved him and how Austin had ruined it for her right now. So she pushed him away and told him that she didn't felt the same way, that she loved him but only as a best friend.

But when she saw the look on Austin's eyes she wanted to take those words back, the pain in those brown and beautiful eyes were too much for her, but she couldn't mess up her relationship, she just _couldn't._

So she pushed him away.

"_I'm sorry Austin" she said after a long silence, she could see the pain in his eyes "You know I love Elliot, you know how hard I worked to be with him, and you just can't do this to me!"_

_He closed his eyes and scrunched his face in pain when she said the word love next to another man's name._

"_I know Ally, I just wanted to tell you because I couldn't keep it for myself anymore, I just want you to be happy" he responded taking a few steps back, "But you've changed and I can't watch you become someone you're not for some boy" he got closer to her and raised his hand to touch her cheek, "I love you Ally, please don't ever forget that" he pressed his lips to her chastely three times and stepped back facing the door, he grabbed the doorknob and said in a whisper "Good bye Ally"_

So once she heard the door close she broke down, hugging her knees to her chest, she knew that he had leave her, but that he would come back and they would be best friends again. But she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe that good bye was forever.

She stood up with difficulty and walked to her couch, grabbing the blanket on top of it as she kept crying, until she fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The constant ringing of her phone woke her up a few hours later, she grow as she felt a massive headache coming her way, she didn't remembered anything from earlier, but her face felt funny, she looked at her couch and she could see a black stain on her white couch.

The ringing begun again and she picked up again, he throat soar as she remembered the events that had happened earlier.

She picked up her phone not even seeing who was calling her. Somewhere inside she was wishing that it could be Austin calling her, telling her that all that happened before was a joke, or a dream and he was still her best friend, he didn't love her, even if that broke her heart.

"Ally, do you know where Austin is?" Trish asked her hurriedly, you could hear a panic tone on her voice that put her on alert.

"No, he came to my apartment a few hours ago but he left and I haven't spoken with him since then." She said, trying to calm herself, she knew that nothing could have happen, maybe he was driving or in a bar.

"Did you know that he was offered with a recording deal in London?" the Latina girl told her.

"No, I didn't know. I mean he never mentioned it" a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed trying to get rid of that feeling in her. "Have you tried to call him? I honestly don't know where he is, maybe you can call Dez or something I don't want to talk to Austin or about him" she responded, sounding angry, she had a dread feeling in her but she was still thinking about what he told her before and how he tried to ruin her relationship that she was not in the mood for discussing Austin.

"Already done that, do you think I'm stupid?" the Latina girl said "that's why I'm calling you; he called Jimmy to end his record deal here and programmed a flight to London for tomorrow, he is leaving, he is leaving us. Ally can't you see? He is leaving _you_!

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Review please! thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter! Finally, I had already this but my wifi didn't work so I couldn't upload it before. Thank you all for your reviews I love every one of them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, unfortunately.**_

* * *

"_I smiled to fight the tears "Fifty bucks says you'll be thanking me for this when you meet your future wife."__  
__Travis's eyebrow pulled together as his face fell. "That's an easy bet. The only woman I'd ever wanna marry just broke my heart."_

_Abby Abernathy, A Beautiful Disaster._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Breath Ally, come on, all you have to do is breath. In, out. In, out._

She was trying to focus, think on what she was going to say, but what do you say to your best friend when he's leaving you because he loves you? She didn't felt the same, she couldn't feel the same, she tried to dismiss or ignore all those butterflies and the sparks as something natural in the friendship so she pushed them aside and when she found someone else who made her feel the same she took the opportunity, not stopping to think that as why she took the signs with Elliot as love, but never with Austin even if the sparks and butterflies with her best friend were ten times stronger and when they kissed she could not ignore it anymore. So maybe she did love him, she wouldn't be running to the airport to try to convince him to stay, to never leave her, because she, honestly, didn't know who she was without him and she didn't want to find out.

The tapping of her feet increasing every time thetaxi found itself stuck on traffic.

After Trish's call, Ally was left with nothing but emptiness. She saw her own reflection on the mirror, the leather clothes, dark hair, boots, that was not her, not the _real _her, she kind of looked like she hated the world and she didn't. But who she really was? She was not sure.

But then she noticed a picture of her on the length mirror in front of her, it was Austin, with his bright smile and welcoming brown eyes, his hair shining bright thanks to the sun light peeking on the window of Sonic Boom, his arm draped around a brunette girl, long waves of chocolate hair, with her lighter tips, reaching mid back, she had creamy skin, blushed cheeks and a smile gracing her lips. But what were really catching her attention were her eyes, big, brown eyes, filled with dreams and expectation of life, with a life full of love and friendship. She found herself again.

And then she was changing her clothes and running to catch a cab, because she needed to find Austin, and she was going to get him and she would say all that she should had said when he was in her apartment before.

Once the taxi stopped on the entrance of the airport she threw the cash to the driver and sped off, her tiny legs barely keeping her on her feet. She was running, she heard Austin's flight been called and she tried to run faster, but her legs were giving up on her, she stopped for a moment, her breaths were difficult and hard but she took three minutes to start running again.

She got to the terminal and immediately spotted him, his hair was all over the place obviously he had played with it; it was something he did when he was nervous.

"Austin" she breathed out and just like if he was able to feel her he looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

He walked to her confusion written all over his handsome features.

"Ally, why you're here?" he asked, he hadn't count on Dez spilling his secret, at least not yet, he has hoping to be in London first where no one could find him so he could try to move on.

"I need to tell you something important, something I realized when I found out that you were leaving and you hadn't tell me" she stopped, catching her breath, her heart was beating fast and for a moment she thought that her heart was going to come out of her chest and explode. "I can't lose you, I can't be without you"

"Ally…" he tried to say but she cut him.

"No, don't say anything because I know what you are going to say, 'We can be friends' but we can't." she said.

"We can try Ally, I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving but I can't be here knowing that you are the love of my life but I'm not yours, we have to try because just as you, I can't be without you" she could see the softness in his eyes, could hear the love on his voice and that made her smile, because he, the man in front of her, was the man she loved.

"Don't ask me to be your friend because I'm going to lose you because I was not able to hear you when you opened up to me, but hear me when I tell you that I love you and I'll always love you." _Please Austin, please._

But she didn't hear any response from him and that made her worry, she stepped closer to him her toes touching his, then she felt a hand on her face, his thumb drawing circles on her cheek, making her look up, seeing his eyes and the longing and love that he felt that he felt for her.

"You love me?" he asked, and she could still see the doubt in his eyes, the insecurity. She nodded slowly and stepped even closer to him.

"You said that I'm the love of your life right? Well, you are mine." And she kissed him, it was soft and passionate at the same time, she felt everything that Elliot had never made her felt. They released from their embrace just as Austin's flight was being called for the last time.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin"

* * *

_**Okay this is kind of the end, I already started on writing some kind of epilogue for this, I was going to post it all together but I need to check some things on it, but wait for it soon.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
